


Babe, You're Dangerous

by JadedSkylark



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, High School and College, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, Wade is a Junior in College and Peter is a Senior in High School when it starts, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSkylark/pseuds/JadedSkylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never expected that one wrong number text could change his entire life as he knew it. Plans were thrown away, his views were changed, and he couldn't help but be baffled by how he had fallen for someone like Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> Okay, this story was slightly inspired by both my love for Spideypool and the fact that I read Text Talk, a wonderful Wolfstar fanfic, by merlywhirls. But the texting aspect is the only thing that was inspired by that story- honestly. 
> 
> Also- since this is pretty much a fic that will be a countdown to my own high school graduation, I figured I would have a chapter a day- and that means one each day that I have left until the fateful day. That being said- be prepared for 31 chapters. Ehehe.

**[11:16] I may have set fire to the science building again**

**[11:17] On the upside I found out that it hurts a hell of a lot when chemicals get into open wounds LOL**

 

Peter stared down at his phone, his expression that of disgust. Not only was he being interrupted in the middle of his favorite class, he was being interrupted by someone who obviously was a troublemaker and **not** one of his friends. The brunette glanced up at his teacher, making sure he had time to type a quick, short reply without getting caught.

 

_/11:20/ Excuse me? Who is this?_

**[11:20] Aww Wolvy I thought you said you'd never forget about our nights together :(**

 

 

Now Peter knew it was just a wrong number. He opened a message to tell the other that he had no idea who “Wolvy” was, but that it wasn't him- when a new message suddenly popped up. He ignored it for the moment and set out to educate this obvious hethen on the proper way to know what exactly chemicals would do to one's skin.

 

**[11:21] Oh, shit wrong number**

_/11:21/ I'm also fairly certain all chemistry classes explain the details of how dangerous chemicals are for both closed skin and open wounds. Just an FYI._

**[11:25] Well stranger you didn't take into account that some people don't listen to the yapping flaps of those nerds**

 

Peter found himself frowning. This person was going to die in a lab accident all because they didn't want to listen to their teacher. How ridiculous.

 

_/11:30/ Safety is not “crap,” /stranger./_

_/11:31/ Just leave me alone. I actually want to learn in class, unlike someone who seems to find it enjoyable to set fire to an entire school building._

**[11:32] Ooo such a rebel, babe texting during class is a crime y'know**

_/11:33/ So is setting fire to a building._

_/11:33/ And I'll have you know, my name is not “babe.”_

 

Peter sighed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, hoping that would make the person who had mistakenly texted him stop. Whoever that weirdo was, Peter did not have time for them, and even when he felt a buzz come from his pocket, the high school Senior just focused back on his own Chemistry teacher- who was, for the record, not a yapping nerd, as the stranger had so kindly put it.

At least his chemistry class was safe from crazies who tried to burn down the building.

Peter felt another buzz from his pocket and a frown formed on his lips. Two messages in less than five minutes- who did this person think they were? Peter let out a soft huff in annoyance and ignored the side-eyed look his friend, Gwen, was giving him. He pretended not to notice how her eyebrows shot up when he pulled out his phone, right as another message came through.

 

**[11:35] Okay okay how about school girl? Is that a good nickname?**

**[11:37] Okay holy shit there is a flaming spider that just came out of the science building, which is still in flames BTW**

**[11:39] I know!!! I'll call you Spidey**

_/11:40/ How about you call me nothing and let me get back to focusing on my own, fire-free Chemistry class, like I should be?_

_/11:41/ That would be an A+ plan, stranger, considering you /are/ a stranger. I don't know you, and you don't know me._

 

Peter stared at the phone, expecting another quick reply. When it didn't come, he moved to slide his phone back into his pocket- only to have his phone vibrate in his hand. The teen unlocked his phone and spared a second to glance at the message.

 

**[11:45] Maybe I want to get to know the stranger I accidentally texted**

 

Rolling his eyes at that, he left the message without a reply. The bell rang for class to end, and Peter stood along with his other classmates, stuffing his books into his bag. Maybe if he didn't reply, he could enjoy his lunch without a bother- maybe he could even enjoy the rest of his day with no more of the stranger.

However, feeling the phone vibrate in his pocket as he stood in line to get his food, Peter realized that his hopes would probably not be answered.

Peter ignored the text until he got his food and had sat down at a table his small group of friends had claimed. M.J. and Harry, the only two present at the moment, were discussing homework from one of the classes they shared, their heads pushed together over a book. The plates the two had gotten were left untouched as Harry pointed to things in the book and quietly explained or questioned them. The brunette smiled softly, feeling more relaxed now that he was with his friends. Strangers be damned, Peter wanted to enjoy his lunch before he went to German class.

Peter picked up the slightly unhealthy-looking burger he had gotten, only glancing up when Gwen sat down beside him. She nodded toward their other two friends, and Peter gave a silent motion toward the book. The blond nodded in understanding and went to eating her own food. Lunch seemed to be going well until Peter felt another incoming text. He let out a groan, catching the attention of all three of his friends.

He gave a sheepish grin and waved them off as he took out his phone, reading the texts he had gotten from the annoying stranger.

 

**[11:50] Hey Spidey do you know anything about Roman and Greek columns**

**[12:02] Spiiiidey**

_/12:03/ No._

**[12:05] Damn neither does Wolvy. Or anyone else in this class for that matter**

**[12:06] Oh I'm Wade BTW**

 

Peter stared at the screen for a moment too long. He a small twing of recognition, as if he should know that name, but Peter couldn't recall ever meeting someone named Wade. He shrugged off the feeling, moving his fingers to reply to the text, but paused as he felt eyes on him. He lifted chocolate eyes to meet three other pairs staring at him.

“Sorry,” Peter provided. “Some weirdo keeps texting me.”

Harry snorted. “Just stop texting them back then.” _As if it were that easy_ , Peter thought.

“Tried that. He kept texting me back when I ignored him.”

Gwen eyed his phone as he set it down on the table. He hadn't asked for the guy's name, so he could just pretend he didn't get the message- even though that wouldn't make this Wade guy stop apparently. The whole table vibrated as Peter's phone went off yet again. He sighed and reached for his phone, just to see what the other had to say now, when the device disappeared into the hand of a certain blond girl.

“I'll handle this creep,” she announced, her expression worrying Peter only slightly.

“Just try not to make it worse for me,” was all Peter had to say, trying to ignore the buzz of yet another message.

 

**[12:19] Yo so Wolvy is getting all jealous that I'm texting someone who isn't him. He claims I just need to pay attention in class and let you do the same but I know he's just jealous**

**[12:21] I guess I'll talk to you later, Spidey babe! <3**

 

Gwen blinked at Peter's phone, surprise etched across her features. Her fingers made no movements that could mean she was going to reply like she had planned to. Harry and M.J. paused their hushed discussion yet again to observe Gwen.

M.J. finally spoke up, laughter tinting her words. “What, is it so bad that even the great sass-master, Gwen Stacy, can't think of a good comeback?”

Gwen shook her head, handing the phone back over to Peter. She had snuck and read the messages beforehand, unknown to Peter, but she was still slightly shocked that someone who had obviously been trying to annoy Peter, from the brunette's eyes at least, was actually just trying to get to know the stranger he had accidentally messaged- just like Wade had stated. Peter read over the messages and frowned.

“He said he's going to stop messaging me,” Peter explained to Harry and M.J. Then he added, “For now at least.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So odd numbered chapters are from Peter's POV, and even numbered chaptersare from Wade's POV. Just a heads up.

_/3:26/ Blow up any more buildings in the past three hours?_

**[3:27] Hey I didn't blow it up**

**[3:27] I set it on fire**

_/3:28/ Wow. That's such a huge difference._

 

Wade snorted at the other's sarcasm as he dropped the weight he had been lifting. This kid was a sarcastic shit, and even if Wade didn't know their name, he loved it. Now that he thought about it, though, that could actually be a good thing to ask. He wasn't going to be able to call the stranger Spidey forever, probably. Logan would probably yell at him for not knowing this stranger's name. Agian.

 

**[3:34] So you never told me what your name was, Spidey-babe**

 

He decided to leave it at that for now, dropping his phone into his gym bag. He wasn't expecting an instant reply, though he wouldn't be opposed to one, so Wade decided his phone could stay in his bag until he got to his dorm room. He would have to wash out the smell from his gym clothes later, but it was better than having it in his hoodie pocket and risk losing it. Again.

Pulling his hoodie down over his torso, Wade tossed the hood up to hide his face and hefted his gym bag onto his shoulder. The cool winter air hit his scarred skin the instant he opened the door to leave the gym, and despite the pain it caused his scars, Wade bore with it the entire walk to his dorm. The frigid air of winter was never kind to the unsightly scars littering his skin, but he'd dealt with it for years and would continue doing so.

Thankfully his roommate had moved out today (he didn't particularly like rooming with someone this ugly, was what Wade told himself), so Wade could just relax when he got there. Maybe he could grab a beer, strip off his shirt, and finally tune into the marathon of The Golden Girls that was playing today.

Wade grinned as he walked through his door, tossing the bag onto his table before locking up his room. The room may not have been the prettiest place to live, what with how messy Wade usually was, but he didn't seem to mind. Before even looking to his bag, Wade pulled his hoodie and tanktop off in one move. He hissed softly as the fabric rubbed against his still raw wound from earlier (Reminder to self, one voice in his head told him, wash that out so it doesn't get infected from the chemical.) He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his phone again, seeing a reply from his one and only Spidey.

 

_/3:36/ No, I didn't._

_/3:37/ And I don't plan to._

**[3:52] I told you mine though! That's so unfair, Spidey**

_/3:53/ Life is unfair. Get use to it, /Wade/._

**[3:53] You remembered my name <3!**

 

The man couldn't help the grin plastered on his lips; he honestly loved teasing whoever it was on the other end of these messages. Granted, the voices in his head were trying to tell him to just stop texting them back- after all the other person could be some underage child or, worse, an old creep. Wade shuddered at the thought.

Weaving through his piles of trash, Wade made his way into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. He could think about those things later. Right now he had a marathon to watch. Unfortunately, just as he sat down and reached for the remote, he heard his alert go off twice. Two messages at once? Wade checked to see who they were from and immediately opened the one from his best friend-brother, Logan.

{3:59} Hey did you ever leave that stranger alone?

**[4:01] I did but they texted me about an hour ago**

**[4:01] Aww don't tell me you're still jealous Wolvy~!**

{4:02} Like hell I am. 

{4:02} They texted you? Without any annoying messages from you first?

**[4:02] Yeah! Spidey texted me aaaaaall by themselves**

**[4:03] They've obviously fallen for my charms**

 

Wade quickly switched over to his message from Spidey.

 

_/3:59/ Only because it's the name of the person I plan on blocking today._

**[4:04] So mean! :'( My Spidey-cakes doesn't want to talk to me**

_/4:05/ Are you ever going to stop with the annoying pet names?_

**[4:06] Only if you tell me your name~**

**[4:06] (Maybe)**

 

His phone was silent, no more texts from either coming through. Taking another gulp of his beer, Wade tossed his phone beside him on the couch and propped his feet on the table. Finding the remote, he flipped through the TV's channels before landing on the one he was looking for.

Three episodes went by without interruption. A ding from his phone caused Wade's hand to fly to the remote and pause the program. Picking up his phone, Wade saw the name “Spidey!” and opened the message. The college student didn't even spare a thought for the voices that told him something was up if he would willingly pause his show for someone's text. He didn't even do that for Logan.

 

_/5:38/ Peter. It's Peter._

 

Wade stared at the message for a few minutes, processing the fact that this stranger now had a name- a real name, not just a nickname he had come up with for him. This stranger was also a boy. Wade felt he recognized the name from somewhere, though. He absentmindedly ran his thumb over his scarred jaw as he tried to pull the memory of why he knew that name from his mind- but he couldn't manage to grasp it. Shaking his head, Wade decided to just reply and not worry about it, though the nagging feeling stayed.

 

**[5:45] Nice to meetcha Peter!**

**[5:46] Can I call you Pete? How about Petey?**

_/5:47/ No. Peter is just fine._

Wade grinned down at the screen of his phone, feeling strangely elated at knowing the stranger's name. Despite knowing he shouldn't feel happy about it, he did, and not even the beer in his other hand took the edge off that feeling. Not even the voices, telling him that this was probably a bad idea, that he shouldn't get close to someone, especially someone he really doesn't know, could make him dislike texting the other person for the rest of the evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 chapters to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer one of you lovely individuals who commented with a question: if I told you, I would have to kill you~ ;P (Plus that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?)

 

****[9:46] They still don't know why the science building was in flames last week** **

 

Peter let out a groan, soft enough that his teacher wouldn't hear him. Peter thought he had told Wade not to text him during school hours, and he was almost entirely sure Wade had mentioned one of his friends saying just the same at some point in the past week- and yet here he was, barely ten minutes into his third class of the day, with a text from Wade the Weirdo. The brunette tapped his fingers softly on his desk, contemplating on how to reply Wade.

 

__/9:52/ Obviously your school administration needs to put up cameras to catch people like you._ _

****[9:53] They did but I turned them all off** **

****[9:53] C'mon Spidey this was taught in Troublemaking 101 Don't tell me you never took that class** **

 

No, Peter had never taken the _nonexistent_ class that Wade was talking about, but this guy was just trying to rile him up- he always joked about anything he could. Howver, much to Peter's annoyance, he actually found Wade's jokes funny.

 

__/9:54/ Do they offer that in elementary school nowadays? Hm, that must be why I've never taken it._ _

****[9:55] Nope it's a college course!** **

 

College course? Peter didn't believe that- this person... there was no way he was older than Peter. He had thought Wade would have been Peter's age.. or younger!

 

__/9:57/ You're a college student?_ _

****[9:57] At the ripe old age of 22 I am** **

 

Four years was an unbelievable age difference. Peter just stared at the screen of his phone, his brain searching for a reply. His thoughts were cut off by his teacher clearing her throat to catch his attention. Peter shoved his phone into his pocket and proceeded to do his work without another glance at the device.

Once class let out, Peter still had no idea what he was going to say to Wade. He only had five minutes before his next class- surely he could think of at least three words to say to the other. As he walked into his next class, Peter pulled out his phone to see that he had another text.

 

**[10:08] Was that really such a big surprise that I've left you speechless**

_/10:34/ Yes._

_/10:34/ You act like a middle schooler. Not someone who is paying for his education._

**[10:36] I'm just full of surprises Petey~**

  


Peter laughed softly, ignoring the look his teacher gave him. He quickly replied back to Wade, not caring that he may be revealing something about himself that he shouldn't. This guy was still a stranger for the most part.. so why was Peter even letting him know his age?

 

_/10:37/ It's just surprising that someone who acts much younger than I am.. is actually four years older than I am._

**[10:38] Oho~ so you aren't jailbait after all ;D**

 

Peter rolled his eyes, choosing not to reply to the text now that class was starting. Even as another text came through, Peter chose to ignore it and turned his focus to the teacher instead. The class started to pass by slowly, though, and Peter found himself wanting to text Wade back. His neighbor seemed to notice his agitation as well, and Gwen slid a sheet of paper over to him.

 

U still txting that guy?

_Yeah, he's actually a college student- believe it or not._

Srsly?! He's our age then?

_Four years older, actually._

Omg, may b he's ur soulmate or smthn. Lol

_Oh hush, Gwen._

 

Huffing quietly, Peter couldn't help the small grin that slipped onto his lips. At least Gwen wasn't mad at him for still texting the stranger. Thinking of Wade...

Peter pulled his phone out and peeked at the messaged that sat in his inbox- three of them, actually.

 

**[10:42] Wait did that make you mad Uh..**

**[10:46] I guess this is where I say I didn't mean it like that right**

**[10:50] Even though I did mean it like that but not in a bad way okay Wade just shut up this isn't helping**

_/11:21/ I'm in class, Wade. Learning takes priority over responding to someone who blows up buildings._

**[11:24] Aw babe that's mean**

**[11:24] And I set it on fire**

_/11:25/ Same difference._

**[11:26] Spidey.. Petey.. Babe..**

**[11:26] There is a HUGE difference**

 

A laugh slipped past Peter's lips, catching the attention of several student and the teacher. He shot back a reply before shoving his phone out of sight in fear of getting in trouble.

 

_/11:27/ As much of a difference as the meaning of the words “no” and “nope.”_

 

Peter started trying to look busy, copying down the notes on the board. The teacher's gaze stayed locked onto him for a moment longer before he turned away, continuing with the lesson he was teaching on chemical reactions. Gwen slid the sheet of paper over to him again, blocking the view of his paper. He pushed it away in order to finish his notes- only when he finished did he look at it.

  


So is he rlly that funny or did u just laugh for no reason?

_He's actually rather funny for a delinquent._

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Not even German class, with the insufferable jock named Flash throwing things at him, seemed to dull Peter's day. His last class was Gym, despite the fact that no one bothered doing any real exercising. Peter decided to just sit against the wall and text Wade because of this fact. There was no point interacting with the other people in this class. They were all people who disliked him because of, obviously, Flash.

 

_/2:17/ I don't understand why this school requires a Physical Education class yet doesn't bother having the students actually do physical activities._

**[2:18] That sounds laaame**

**[2:18] Do you even like the class or are you a lil nerd who just hates gym**

_/2:19/ Uh.. both? It would be better without the jocks, if I'm honest about it._

**[2:21] So you aaaare a nerd then >=D**

_/2:22/ As a matter of fact, I am a very intelligent person. I actually /like/ school. Unlike some people I've recently come to know._

**[2:23] You woUND ME PETEY BABE D:**

_/2:25/ Are you sure you're actually 22? Because I think I actually know a 12 year old who acts JUST like you._

_/2:25/ ;P_

**[2:26] AHAHA Spidey's got claws~ and you used the WINKING TONGUE FACE!**

 

Peter laughed loudly, which caught the focus of the very person he would have rather ignored him after German class. Like he always does- because ruining Peter's day was just so important to this guy. Peter's eyes locked on an advancing Flash, and he let out a sigh. Great.. just when he was having a good class, this had to happen. He sent out a reply, not bothering with grammar as he did not have time for that when this jock and his buddies were stalking toward him.

 

_/2:29/ ill text you later have to go_

 

Peter shoved his phone away and braced himself for the worst.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_/4:52/ Hey._

 

Wade glanced down at his phone when it buzzed. He was walking back to his room after being at the gym, and he hadn't heard from Peter in hours. Granted, he was trying not to be worried, which made the time pass quicker- and those damn voices in the back of his mind kept telling him he didn't even know the kid well enough to be worried- but he couldn't help but think something could have happened. Now that he had a message from Peter, though, the voices shut up.

 

**[4:54] Heeey Petey boy where you been**

_/4:55/ School. A few jocks decided to cause some trouble and keep me there longer than needed._

 

Bullying? Yes, Wade already knew Peter was a nerdy kid, but really, bullying? What was this, some stereotypical high school drama? Wade shook his head as he entered his dorm and replied to the younger boy.

 

**[5:06] Are you hurt?**

 

He flopped down on the couch, a frown firm on his lips. Wade didn't understand why he was so.. angry about this happening. The voices tried to tell him that it was because he was starting to like the boy or because he, himself, had been bullied when he was younger. Wade didn't know which to believe.

 

_/5:08/ I have a black eye and a few bruised ribs, but other than that.. I'm fine._

**[5:09] You're use to this aren't you**

_/5:10/ You could say that._

 

Wade glared at the screen. This kid was _use_ to being kicked around! Yeah, Wade had been bullied too, but he never got use to it. He fought back against his attackers until he left for college and got away from them- got to some where no one made fun of him. Wade sighed and shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about his past- he was talking to Peter.

 

**[5:11] I guess that's something all bullies want from their victims**

* * *

 

 

Wade groaned awake, rolling onto his side to get away from the blinding light of the sun streaming through his window. His phone was chiming at him to wake up, and he was not looking forward to listening to his chemistry professor drone on about molecules, only to be deterred from his lesson to rant about wanting his laboratory classroom back. Though it _was_ Wade's fault the lab classroom had been rendered unusable, along with the rest of the science building, so he figured he probably deserved the annoyance of his professor's complaints.

His thoughts were cut off when his eyes caught a small number 1 next to his inbox. He thought it was probably Logan, since they had plans to visit that new Mexican restaurant in town, but when he pulled up the message, Wade was pleasantly surprised to see it was Peter who had texted him.

 

 

 

_/7:43/ Math is entirely too boring when you know more than the teacher does at every given moment._

**[8:06] Dude math is always boring**

_/8:07/ You forget, I'm a “nerd.” I enjoy math._

**[8:07] Weirdo :P**

 

Wade found himself grinning softly. This kid was into science and math and all the things Wade found dull, yet he wasn't dull at all- he didn't annoy Wade either, like others would. It was interesting to think that this boy was a huge nerd but not one that Wade wanted to punch for being annoying. He sat up in bed and scratched his chest absentmindedly, letting out a loud yawn before he looked back to his phone.

_/8:10/ I take it you dislike school in general then?_

**[8:13] Nah I just get bored easily when things don't interest me**

_/8:14/ Is that why you blew up a building? You were bored?_

**[8:16] Yeah, pretty much. And I set it on FIRE Petey not blew up**

**[8:17] Am I ever going to live that down**

_/8:18/ No._

**[8:18] You wound me baby boy </3 :'(**

* * *

 

 

Wade had stopped having to text Peter first over the past two weeks, and he had even noticed the younger seeming more relaxed in their conversations. Wade had learned about the jock who bullied Peter, Flash was his name, and about Peter's friends Gwen, M.J., and Harry too.

However, he still didn't know anything about Peter's family- not that Wade had told him about his own former family or his past in general. Wade had talked about Logan and a few other classmates who put up with his antics, though.

Wade shoved a fist into the punching bag before him, ignoring his teacher explaining techniques to the class. He knew them all far better than even the teacher did. Thankfully, class was almost over. Wade was starting to get jittery from not texting Peter while he was working out. The two of them were constantly texting now, practically glued to their phones.

As soon as the teacher called the class to an end, Wade threw off his boxing gloves and unwrapped his hands. He grabbed his phone from his locker and found himself smiling when he saw messages from Peter.

 

_/12:09/ Gwen has been pestering me to ask if you have a Snapchat, so.. do you?_

_/1:13/ I just stepped into this classroom, and Flash already has started throwing things at me._

**[1:16] Throw the things back at him he deserves it for being such a rude ass**

_/1:17/ Unfortunately, I am not a delinquent, unlike a certain someone who shall remain unnamed. Therefore, I cannot throw anything at him and sully my image of a perfect student._

**[1:17] I'm just trying to help ;(**

 

Wade slumped down against a wall in the locker room. He had around forty minutes before his next class started, so he was more than happy to pass time by texting Peter.

****[1:19] Oh yeah the snapchat thing I have one if you want it** **

 

Actually, that was a lie, but Peter didn't need to know that. It wasn't like he couldn't make an account super quick anyway. Wade ignored Peter's instant text in favor of pulling up the App Store and downloading the app in question. He hummed and tossed around a few user name ideas once it came time to decide for one. He let out a loud, echoing “Aha!” when he finally decided on an amusing one. Once that was done, he pulled up Peter's text to reply to him.

 

_/1:21/ Oh. You don't have to give it to me if you don't want to, Wade. I don't know what to do on the app, really. Gwen has just been bugging me about it is all, so... yeah._

****[1:28] It's cool Petey don't worry My user name is dj_d_pool BTW** **

**** Wade went through the components of the app to figure it out. He was just getting the hang of things when his phone buzzed to alert him of a picture message on the app. He saw it was from p_spidey and chuckled at the user name. It was obviously from Peter. Wade took a second to prepare himself to finally see what the boy looked like. After a moment, he held his finger down on the message to get it to show the picture. The words on the picture said “Jocks don't like German class.” but Wade barely paid a second glance to them. His eyes were glued to the boy in the center of the picture.

He was a teenager for sure. His face was smooth and not the most masculine, but it was his eyes that made Wade's breath catch in his throat. Bright brown, but just the word “brown” didn't do them any justice. They were chocolate jewels masquerading as eyes- they had to be. Wade looked over the boy once more, noticing the face he was pulling- his eyes averted away from the camera and a childish grimace on his lips. He was in a classroom though, which caused Wade to notice another teenage boy in the background, arm posed to throw the wad of paper in his hand. Suddenly the picture flickered off the screen, leaving Wade to blink in surprise. He tried clicking on the picture again, but the app wouldn't let him- that brought a frown to his face instantly.

Instead of dwelling on that, he decided to snap a picture of the locker room he was in and send it to Peter, the caption on it reading “Maybe they'd like it here.” He didn't think it would be a good idea to send a picture of himself at least- there was no way someone who looked like _that_ would bother talking to Wade after seeing what he looked like. Hot people, regardless of nerd status, did not like to associate with scarred up, unattractive people like Wade. The voices seemed to agree with him on that point, at least.

Through the next half hour, Wade pushed those thoughts away. Nevertheless, he didn't send any pictures of himself, and if Peter noticed it- or if he thought anything of it- he didn't mention it.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start by apologizing for how short this chapter is. I have a plan for the next one, and I really want to be able to add in certain things into the next chapter, but it needs to be separate from this chapter. Ahhh, stories are so difficult!

Lunch was always the one time of day that Peter could freely text Wade without worrying about teachers looking down on him or threatening to take his phone. Lunch meant he could send pictures of himself and Gwen or just himself to Wade as well- and in turn get to see whatever area of the college Wade was in at that moment. However, lunch also meant his friends took note of how his phone now had a constant presence in his hand. At the moment, he was preoccupied with texting the college student.

 

_/11:49/ Harry is always studying. He's an even bigger nerd than I am._

**[11:50] Psh no one can be a bigger nerd than you Petey**

_/11:50/ I beg to differ, Wadey._

_/11:51/ Okay, never using that name again in my life._

**[11:52] Oh my god that was perfect Petey you tried to copy me~**

_/11:52/ You saw nothing._

 

“Peter, you sure do seem to be attached to that phone of yours lately.”

The teen glanced up from the device mentioned, forcing himself to not look back at it when another text came through, and gave a embarrassed grin to the girl who had spoken. M.J. didn't seem to be scolding him, per say, but even with the small smile on her face showing she wasn't mad, Peter felt slightly self-conscious about her observation. It was true- he had been texting and snapchatting Wade nearly all day, every day for the past month. He had grown to actually like their conversations and Wade's sense of humor, and because of this, he didn't mind that the other hadn't sent a picture of himself yet. From the pictures he had gotten, though, he could tell this guy wasn't A) a young kid pretending to be a college student or B) an old creep trying to pass as a younger man.

His friends exchanged looks, which would have looked innocent if Peter didn't know them. He pursed his lips and then sighed, setting his phone to the side. Surely he could go a few minutes without replying to Wade to listen to his friends.

"Okay, what do you need to say? If you're worried about Wade being a creep, I can assure you he's not." Peter knew his friends hadn't been happy about his conversations with Wade at first, but nothing had been mentioned about it for a couple weeks.

Harry shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "No, she was just pointing out that you seem rather.. attached to your phone, and by extension, this Wade man."

M.J. nodded at Harry's words, her tone teasing when she spoke. “And the fact that you smile at your phone a lot. It's kind of suspicious, if you ask me.”

Gwen leaned over toward Peter, a shit-eating grin on her face. Just that smile was reason for Peter to worry. She was a meddler, and he did not want her getting involved with this. Who knew what trouble she would cause if she tried to get involved with his conversations with Wade. The thought itself was terrifying.

“Whatever you're thinking, Gwen, it isn't true,” Peter mumbled, reaching toward his phone in case she tried to grab it.

The blonde shook her head and nudged her friend. “C'mon, I was just going to ask if you've gotten to see what he looks like yet. I know he knows what you look like by now.”

That caught the other two's attention. They looked back and forth between Peter and Gwen, as if waiting for either one to provide an explanation. The lunch room was filled with noise, but their table was silent. Peter stared Gwen down, warning her not to say a word. She looked like she wouldn't say anything, so Peter made to explain to Harry and M.J. what she had meant- but it was Gwen who explained when she cut Peter off.

“I got Peter to make a Snapchat, and he's been snapping back and forth with the guy for about a week. All the other guy's been sending is pictures of his school and classrooms in return to Peter's pictures of himself and me sometimes.” Gwen didn't seem like it bothered her to know this, but her tone hinted that she expected one of the other two to dislike this occurrence.

Harry blinked in surprise and turned to Peter to speak just as M.J. spoke up as well. M.J. sounded angry, her expression aghast, while Harry just sounded curious.

“So you don't suspect anything odd about that?” was Harry's question.

“You've been sending pictures of yourself to a complete stranger?” was M.J.'s question.

Peter grimaced, debating on if he should lie or not. It really wouldn't be worth it- his friends could always tell when he was lying, after all. He cleared his throat and nodded.

“I have.” He admitted before hurriedly adding on to make things better. “But he isn't a stranger now. He's my.. well, he's a friend now.”

That seemed to get his friends off his back for the time being, at least. Harry just shrugged and went back to the book he was reading; M.J. stills seemed miffed, but she said no more. Gwen knowingly looked at Peter, noting that he hadn't answered her question of if he had seen Wade yet. It wasn't that he was worried about seeing Wade. The other probably had a reason for not returning any pictures of himself... right?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'd like to end by saying I adore you guys' comments, and thank you to those of you who kindly point out typos and other mistakes I make with grammar and the such. It helps a lot. <3!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer Ysia's question on the last chapter, Wade is Majoring in Martial Arts.   
> I have their schedules both written out for this point in the story, and I'll put them in the Notes at the end of this chapter for anyone who wants to see them.

Wade whistled as he walked down the hallway, one arm swinging by his side with a case of beer held tightly in that hand. His other hand was occupied with holding his phone. Wade's eyes were glued to that phone, as well- glued to one of the pictures Peter had sent him recently. He had figured out how to save them and was pleased to know that now he didn't have to observe the boy within a set amount of seconds. He had stopped receiving messages from Peter over the past half hour, though, so when Logan called to see if Wade would come over to hang out, providing he brought beer (or as Logan had said it, “chat for a bit”), the college student was all for it. Today was Friday, after all, and he didn't have any classes to deal with, so what harm was it to hang out with his best friend?

He shoved his phone away when he came up to Logan's room, not sure if he'd get another message anytime soon. By this point, it seemed like Peter was probably busy with school or homework, and Wade didn't want to bother him. He tried that once, and it had ended with Peter completely ignoring all of Wade's texts for the rest of his day. In Wade's defense, Peter never specified what he was studying for, so how was Wade suppose to know he was studying for a big test Peter had the next day?

After he was through with his mental dialogue, Wade sucked in a deep breath and raised an arm to knock on Logan's. However, his knock was more of a pounding on the door and less of a knock. His voice wasn't any better though- loud and teasing when he spoke, liable to catch the attention of the other students in the rooms around Logan's. Of course, this was Wade, so he didn't particularly care what unimportant people thought.

“Wolvy, dear! I've brought the drinks for our lovely night together!” he yelled through the door. “I hope you're prepared for me, dearie~!”

There was a grumble from behind the door, an obvious sign that Logan was displeased with Wade's voice already, before the door swung open to reveal a burly man, dark hair pointing in every direction. A scowl was on the man's face when he looked at Wade, but it was not one of hatred- more of annoyance than anything. His scowl only fueled Wade's shit-eating grin, despite the fact that it was hidden in the darkness of his hood. Logan stepped aside and motioned for Wade to come in, knowing the other wouldn't remove his hood until inside.

“Just get in here and quit annoying my neighbors.”

Wade laughed and stepped inside, tossing the case of beer to Logan as he shut the door. As soon as the door was closed, Wade's hood was off. Logan didn't even give a second glance to his guest's scarred up skin- he had seen it enough times by now that it didn't bother him. Logan couldn't argue that Wade didn't trust him, didn't actually see him as a friend, when he showed his face so freely in front of him. And even with Wade's annoying antics and his sometimes crude attitude, Logan saw him as a friend too.

Logan hefted the case of beer to one arm and followed after his friend. He had a reason for calling Wade here, and it wasn't just to get drunk. That could come later- if Wade didn't storm out after what Logan had to say. The man huffed and sat the case of beer on the table in his living room, eyeing how Wade had already sprawled himself out on Logan's couch, leaving no room for Logan on his own furniture.

“Wade, I've gotta talk to you,” he started, taking a seat on one of the arms of the occupied couch. “It's serious.”

Wade stared at him for a moment, sapphire eyes narrowing a smidgen in suspicion. Logan rarely ever wanted to seriously sit down and talk to Wade- and when he did, it was always about something Wade didn't want to talk about. The two stared at each other, not breaking eye contact until Wade turned away.

“Go on then. What is it?” His voice was hard, the smile he had worn wiped from his face in an instant.

Logan ran a hand through his hair before reaching out to grab a bottle of beer. He popped the cap and handed it over to Wade before getting one for himself. The room was eerily quiet as Wade sat up, waiting for Logan to talk. The brunette took a swig of his beer before finally speaking up.

“You've been talking to that kid a lot,” he started, locking eyes with Wade. “And you said the two of you have been sending pictures back 'n forth, right?”

Wade knew where this was going instantly, but he forced himself to keep his mouth shut. He nodded to his friend and ignored the voices in his head telling him that Logan was mad about it. The other man took a moment to observe Wade before turning away, looking at the other side of the room with an intense stare.

“You've been a lot happier after talking to him. I don't know if you realize it, bub, but you act completely different when you're happy.” There was a pause and Logan sighed, closing his eyes. “I can stand you a lot more now since you've been chatting with that kid.”

“He's legal. Over eighteen and everything,” Wade muttered, staring down at his untouched beer bottle. “Soo... not a kid.”

“Still a kid in my eyes,” Logan chuckled, looking back to Wade. “But you like him, don't ya? He's a friend now?”

Wade was silent, not knowing entirely how to reply to that. He reached a hand up to trace his finger along an older scar on his cheek. Wade finally gave a nod and dropped his hand.

“Yeah, we're friends, so of course I like him.” Wade had a feeling Logan wasn't asking about the kind of liking that came with being friends, though. He kept his expression neutral, so as to not give anything away. He didn't know himself how he felt, so how could he tell Logan what he wanted to know?

“You know that's not what I'm asking, Wade.”

Wade's lips spread into a half-grin, his demeanor changing from calm and serious to playful and teasing in a split second. “Aww, c'mon, Wolvy, I promise I don't like-like him more than I like-like you.”

Logan downed the rest of his beer and slammed it down on his table. He turned his hazel eyes, narrowed and deadly serious, to Wade, causing the amused expression to drop completely from the latter's face. Wade set his bottle aside, taking heed to the warning in Logan's expression.

“Logan, I don't know if I like him. Talking to him is fucking awesome, and he's an attractive nerd, but he's.. he's my friend.” Wade hesitated before continuing. “And he doesn't know what I look like either way.”

The other male was quick to respond, not surprised by this fact considering Wade's hatred for his own appearance. “Then send him a picture.”

“I guarantee if he's as nice as you say he is, he won't shun you for this,” he continued on when Wade made a move to argue, motioning with a hand toward his friend as a whole.

Wade couldn't help but admit that Logan had a point. Over the month he had known Peter, the boy had never been anything but nice- it didn't seem like he had a mean bone in his body, even when he was being slightly rude with his sarcasm. Wade felt a small smile slip to his lips.

“Yeah, I guess you're right, Logan. I'll give it a try.”

* * *

 

Wade found himself back in his room after his talk with Logan, prepared to finally send a picture of himself to Peter. He had yet to actually.. t _ ake  _ the picture though. He also still hadn't heard from Peter, so he didn't want to bother him if he was doing something busy with a picture of himself. Wade was starting to get jittery in anticipation. Why was this so hard to actually do?! Surely Peter hadn't felt this way before sending a picture of himself to Wade.

After getting himself hyped up, Wade finally went to pick up his phone off the table he had tossed it on. Right as his hand touched it, it vibrated violently. He jerked his hand away in surprise before mentally scolding himself and reaching back out to get it. He grabbed it and turned it on, noticing he had both a text and a Snapchat from Peter. He figured he'd open up the text first since he probably would end up replying to the Snapchat instead of the text anyway.

 

__ /4:23/ So M.J. and Harry both want to talk to you to make sure you are not an old creep. My own friends don't even believe my word on it! _ _

 

Wade chuckled and switched over to check the Snapchat. He found himself smiling when the picture popped up, showing a grinning Peter and a laughing Gwen, as he had learned was her name. In the background, he could see two other teens who didn't look entirely pleased to be in the picture. The caption read as o _nly Gwen likes being in my pics_. When the picture flickered off the screen, Wade knew it was his turn now. He swallowed hard and took a breath to prepare himself.

“Okay, you can do this, Wade,” he tried to tell himself. The voices tried to tell him differently, tried to make him believe that this would just make Peter hate him, would just disgust the boy- but Wade pushed those thoughts away, urging them to be silent. He could do this, and it would go just like he hoped it would. Peter wouldn't hate him for being ugly- he'd still have this friend. He hoped.

Wade flipped the camera around to face himself, flicking his hood off his head. He tried to put on a convincing smile, but his smile faltered when he saw his bald head, his skin in varying shades red. He tried to ignore it, ignore the various scars- fresh and old- running along his skin, ignore the way his face seemed mangled from the amount of injury he had on it. He closed his eyes and shook his head, forcing any negative thoughts to leave him alone before they even appeared. He nodded to himself, muttering a short pep talk to himself again- “You can do this. Don't be a little bitch about it, Wade.” -before opening his eyes and putting on a smile again. He quickly took the picture and typed out a short message. His finger hovered over the send button before he finally managed to send it. His mind raced for ways to prepare for the worst, but Wade held on to the hope that this would go as smoothly as Logan thought it would.

 

**Ur othr friends dont like it lol**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade:   
> Monday/Wednesday- Chemistry (10 am-11:15 am), Ancient Architecture (11:45 am-1 pm), and Intermediate Latin (1:30 pm-2:45 pm)  
> Tuesday/Thursday- Intermediate Boxing (12:00 pm- 1:15 pm), Judo (2 pm-3:15 pm), and Intermediate Weight Lifting (3:30 pm-4:45 pm)
> 
> Peter:  
> AP Calculus (7:30 am-8:26 am), AP Classical Literature (8:31 am-9:32 am), Honors Biology (9:37 am- 10:33 am), AP Chemistry (10:38 am-11:45 am), LUNCH (11:45 am-12:30 pm), Honors Economics (12:30 pm-1:13 pm), German II (1:14 pm-2:10 pm), and P.E. (2:15 pm-3:11 pm)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. Some unexpected things popped up in my life. However, because I'm so far behind now, the story will probably not be completed before graduation. Oh well! Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorted because I quickly wrote it up before work. Hope you guys enjoy, and I'm sorry for my absence!!

Months flew by in a blink of an eye. Peter was nearing graduating from high school, and to say he was stressed would be an understatement. He could practically feel grey hairs appearing on his head as he rushed through scholarships. His Dad had tried to convince Peter that he could pay for his college ("C'mon, Pete, I have all this money! Let me pay for it!"), while Pop was overly pleased that Peter wanted to pay for it his own way ("Tony, be quiet. Peter, I'm very proud of you."). Classes seemed to be calming down for those who did not have AP Exams to prepare for, but Peter.. Peter was overwhelmed. The only thing that kept him from completely overriding and short-circuiting- was Wade.

Peter flopped back on his bed with a sigh, his eyes blankly staring at the ceiling. He had been studying for a few hours and had a few messages from Wade. He almost had no energy to hold his phone, but he finally raised it up and pressed the screen to show him the Snapchats Wade had sent him.

Wade's face popped up on the screen, a grin split across it. His smile was infectious, causing Peter to smile softly back at him. It had been a few weeks since Wade had first sent a picture of himself. Peter had been fairly surprised- after all, why would someone who was obviously that attractive want to even talk to Peter after seeing how dorky he was? Peter had only realized later that the scars scattered across Wade's face, and most likely the rest of his body, probably made other people not give Wade a second glance. Peter, himself, didn't see any reason as to why they would be unattractive, though. They were just a part of Wade. He never said anything about them, though, after realizing that Wade had most likely been hesitant to send a picture of himself because of his appearance.

Peter had mentioned once that Wade was handsome, though.

Peter took a picture of his piles of homework and sent it to Wade ( _Y do they give so much@end of the yr :(_ ). He rolled onto his side and saw he also had a few texts from Wade. A chuckle slipped past his lips as he saw Wade complaining about finals.

 

**[4:58] Bro ok so finals are shit**

**[4:58] Not like THE shit just**

**[4:59] Really shitty**

_/5:12/ Wade, you have to take them. The school is required to give them out so as to know whether or not you truly grasp the subject material._

**[5:14] No shit captain obvious**

 

Peter laughed and started to type out a message when another one from Wade came through.

 

**[5:14] Hey Petey, can I ask a question**

_/5:15/ It's never stopped you before._

**[5:16] Can I call you like talk to you on the phone**

**[5:16] Its totally cool if you don't want to though**

**[5:17] I was just uh wondering**

 

Peter was surprised. The two had known each other for months, yes, but they had never.. spoken on the phone. The teenager had never even thought of it, actually, since he had been just fine texting the other. Wade was waiting for an answer, though, and Peter had to think quick. Did he want to talk to Wade over the phone? If he was truthful.. he did.

 

_/5:19/ Yeah. Hold on one moment._

 

He quickly jumped up, checking to make sure his Fathers were still out of the house. He didn't want them demanding to know who he was talking to- after all, Peter never called anyone on the phone if he could help it.

 

_/5:20/ Okay, go ahead._

 

The phone was ringing in less than a second. Peter stared at the screen for a moment, at the picture of Wade that was set as the contact photo. He'd finally be able to hear Wade's voice. Peter started to worry. What if Wade didn't like the way he sounded? The teen quickly shook away those thoughts and answered the call. 

"Hey, Wade."

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back- back again- I'm kinda back- tell a friend! Okay, so, wow, it's been a while. I know, I know- and I'm sorry!! I really am. I just had.. a lot come up. Thankfully, I'm back for the most part, and regular updates are soon to come!

Wade was stunned into silence for a good minute. He didn't respond when Peter answered his call, and he had a suspicion Peter thought he was a creep from just silently hovering over the other side of the line. Wade couldn't help it. Peter's simple "Hey, Wade." was more beautiful than the man had even thought it could be. The first word to cross Wade's mind at the sound of Peter's voice was simply "cute."

"Wade?" Peter's hesitant, questioning voice cut through the elder's thoughts.

"U-uh, hey, Petey boy!"  _Be smooth, Wade, be smooth._ "I was just stunned by how beautiful your voice is."  _Nailed it.  
_

A soft hum came from the other side of the line, making Wade's breath catch in his throat. This was bad; he'd barely been on the phone for a minute, and yet Peter was having an effect on him. Wade leaned back in his desk chair and closed his eyes, taking a slow breath to calm himself.

"I could say the same to you, Wade," Peter laughed. Wade could practically see the smile on his face from the tone in his voice. "I-I mean, you don't sound bad at all."

"Aww, did you expect me to sound like a gravelly old man?" Wade laughed and pretended to sound older. "Darned kids these days, I swear. Back in my time, kids didn't disrespect their elders like that!"

Peter was laughing at Wade's old man impression. He was laughing, and he sounded like he was wheezing from laughing so hard. Peter's laugh was just as beautiful as his voice, in Wade's opinion. He didn't really know what to compare it to, but the sound made Wade's lips curl up on the ends. He really did like this kid, huh?

"So, Wade, why exactly did you want to call? Other than to show my your best old man impression?" There was still a hint of laughter in Peter's voice as he spoke, but he sounded genuinely curious despite that

Wade shrugged even though Peter couldn't see it. "I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't throw a beer at me or smack me with a book for not studying. I can't really focus."

"So you thought you'd call me and distract me from my own studying?"

Wade froze, a frown taking over his face. He had forgotten Peter had his own tests to take soon, his own tests to study for. Wade's silence must have made Peter realize his thoughts, though, because the younger boy quickly spoke up.

"I was just kidding, Wade. I needed a break too," he assured the college student. Peter's tone and words seemed to ease Wade's uncertainty and allowed him to go back to his nonchalant mood.

"You definitely need a break. You study way too much, Petey!"

"I study just the right amount, thank you!" 

The two were quiet before they both began to laugh. Peter's laughter died down as he spoke up again.

"So you're just like you present yourself in your texts, huh? I'm glad," Peter's voice was quieter toward the end. "I like that about you, Wade."

Wade's grin started to hurt his cheeks, but he didn't care. Peter just said he liked him. Well, not exactly those words, but it was close enough! Wade's excitement got the better of him and he blurted out a set of words he probably shouldn't have.

"I really like you too, Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the first Arc of this fic. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's something! I gotta get back into the hang of writing these two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday. How's that sound? Impossible, right? Also holy cow, I broke 11,000!!!!

It was the day of graduation, and Peter hated himself with a passion. He had panicked when Wade told him how he felt, and Peter hung up- later lying through his teeth and saying his Dad had walked in and scared him. Yes, he liked Wade- he had finally broken down and admitted that to himself barely a week ago- but this was more than a week ago. It was nearing a month since the last time Peter had spoken to Wade over the phone. They still texted, but Wade was more... distant. Peter texted him less and less each day, and had rarely done so since he had finally admitted to himself that _yes, he really did like Wade a lot_.

Peter stared at the white gown laying across his bed, frowning at the disgustingly colored stoles and cords he would have to wear over it. The colors clashed horribly, and he still had yet to figure out what to wear under it. His Dad said a suit, while Pops suggested to just wear something comfortable ("But still make sure you look nice!"). Peter wanted to ask Wade's opinion, but... He was afraid to text him at this point. It wasn't that Wade had been acting unkind or annoyed, Peter just didn't want to bother him was all.

The teen groaned and fell face first onto his bed, lying half-way on top of his gown. He pressed his face into his comforter in a half-assed attempt to suffocate himself; he was stressed, and he wanted to talk to Wade. His chest hurt, and it was Peter's own fault that he had landed himself in this situation. He should have never hung up at such a crucial moment. If he hadn't maybe... maybe he and Wade would still be friends. Maybe even more.

There was a quiet knock on Peter's door, but Peter didn't budge. His breath came out in a heavy sigh as the knocking grew louder. He groaned out a muffled "come in" without turning over. The door creaked open and closed again, heavy footsteps moving toward Peter's bed. The mattress sunk down as his Pop sat down on the edge of it. Peter turned his head just enough to look up at Steve.

"Yeah?" He probably sounded like a moody teenager. Probably because he was a moody teenager.

The blonde smiled down at his son, eyes piercing into Peter's. The man looked as if he knew something Peter didn't, and it made Peter curious enough to sit up. He turned so he could sit on the edge of his bed beside his Pop.

"You doing okay, son?" Steve asked, voice full of parental concern.

Peter shrugged, propping his elbows on his knees and holding his own face in his hands. "I guess I'm just kind of nervous about today."

"It is a big day," the elder agreed, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "But I have a feeling that isn't what's bothering you. You know I'm here to listen when you need it."

It was true. Tony wasn't a big listener, so when Peter had trouble, he often went to Steve instead. Tony helped him a lot- he was his Dad, after all- but Steve was the one to help Peter with more emotional.. life problems. Peter knew he could trust him, but sexuality and crushes were something he had never had to talk to Steve about, so he wasn't sure what to say. The brunette frowned, straightening back up and looking over at Steve.

"It's.. I think I'm not really straight, and... there's someone...," Peter felt his confidence go out, his sentence trailing off at the end. How was he even going to explain how he met Wade?!

Steve noticed his son's hesitance and nodded for him to go on. "What's his name?"

"Uh," Peter paused, looking away from his Pop. "His name's Wade. We've been talking a lot over the past few months."

Steve's smile was broad, nudging Peter to go on. He was a supportive parent, and considering he was currently married to another man himself, Steve had no room to even think about being judgmental about his son's choice in partner. He wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and pulled him against his side.

"Tell me about him. What's bothering you so badly about him?"

Peter gulped, taking a shaky breath. "He's.. He's a college student. I never asked where he goes, though. He's.. he's really nice. Wade's really funny, too, but in an odd way. I don't think he's entirely there in the head, but when he tries at something he enjoys, he does really well. He's really attractive too, and I know he likes me back, but.."  _I'm an idiot, and when he told me I hung up on him._

"But?" 

"But I messed up. We haven't been talking as much lately, and I think he's mad at me."

Steve nodded, looking at the door across the room. He remembered a time when he and Tony had had misunderstandings like that. It wasn't a surprise that Peter would have something similar happen to him- he was their son, after all, in everything but blood. Steve's eyes landed on Peter, noticing the worried expression on the younger's face. He looked tormented by some thought.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Steve questioned, already guessing the answer before Peter even opened his mouth.

The brunette shook his head, expression turning distraught. "No, I- I know I need to, but I'm scared, Pops. I'm really scared that he really is mad and that we won't be friends again like we were."

 "Peter, just talk to him. I'm sure if he really does like you, you two can still be friends." Steve smiled, clapping Peter hard on the shoulder as he stood. "Now get ready. It's almost time for Gwen to come get you."

Peter chuckled at that, reaching back to rub his shoulder where his Pop had smacked it. The elder left Peter's room with the sound of a click, leaving Peter in the silence of his room yet again. He looked over at the phone he had sat on his bedside table, his frown deepening when he thought how he most likely didn't have a single message from Wade. It was.. disappointing to say the least. He missed talking to the weird man every day and sometimes every night as well. He missed their conversations. He missed.. Peter missed  _Wade_.

The brunette found himself reaching over to the night stand, his fingers wrapping around his phone and pulling it closer to him. He pressed a button to turn it on, finding, as expected, no messages from Wade. He had one from Gwen, but he already knew that she was coming to get him. Peter steeled himself and pressed his thumb on Wade's contact. He needed to text him. 

 

_/2:48/ Hey, Wade. Can we video call on Snapchat? I need some help._

 

There. That wasn't too suspicious, and he had been hoping to use the video chat feature of the app. Peter was pretty sure he had mentioned that before. The teen held his phone tightly, staring at the screen until a reply came through. He jumped when his phone dinged loudly, but his surprise quickly gave way to relief when he say Wade's reply.

 

**[2:51] Yea just let me pull up snapchat**

 

Peter let out a hoop in joy as he pulled up the app himself and waited. He soon received a notification that Wade was calling and immediately picked up. He knew he was smiling too wide, but he couldn't help it because Wade was grinning at him from the other side of the camera.

"You're not going to hang up on me this time, are you?" Wade asked, voice joking but his expression was equally serious and worried.

Peter frowned a little and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm... sorry about that. I was just..."

"Shocked? Yeah, that's my fault." Wade wasn't smiling anymore.

Peter grimaced at the look he was getting from the man, but he shook his head. "No. It wasn't your fault. Um, about why I'm calling, though."

Wade immediately smiled again, raising a hand to give Peter the "come here" motion. "Bring it on. What do you need."

Peter turned the camera to focus on his graduation gown, the white clashing horribly with his bed spread.

"I don't know what to wear under this. Dad says a suit, but Pop says I need to just be comfortable," Peter explained, turning the camera back toward himself. "I can't really decide, so I was wondering if you could help. I only have.. thirty minutes left until I need to leave."

Wade's face looked serious, but Peter knew that expression. It was a joking seriousness, but Wade still acknowledged that it was an important matter. He nodded, raising a hand to stop Peter from talking any more. "Say no more. Let me see you in a suit first."

Peter huffed, setting the phone down on his bed. He walked over to his closet and filed through his clothes.

"I have more suits than I thought I had.."

Peter heard Wade's laughter and imagined the other standing behind him. The teen shook his head, pulling out his favorite suit from his closet. He quickly began pulling it on, ignoring the fact that Wade could have seen him undressing if he had accidentally left the camera at the wrong angle. Peter shook his head to clear that thought from his head.

"So graduation is today, right?" he heard Wade ask.

Peter hummed in agreement, buttoning up his white shirt. "It is. It starts at four."

"Congrats on that. The white gown means you're in the top of your class right?"

Peter pushed his tie up and looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked okay. "Yeah. I'm graduating a Scholar. I'm the third highest in my class."

There was a whistle from Wade as Peter walked back over to his phone. "Wow, that's impressive."

The teen laughed a little at that andturned the camera toward his mirror so Wade could see the entirety of his outfit. "What do you think, Wade?"

There was silence as Peter watched Wade's expression go from playful to downright in awe. Wade's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of Peter in his formal wear, and Peter definitely didn't miss the way Wade's jaw literally dropped. A grin spread across Peter's lips when he saw a small dusting of pink across Wade's cheeks. The elder, however, quickly cleared his throat, probably remembering that Peter could still see him. 

"You look, uh, yeah. I agree with your Dad. Suit. That looks good." Wade looked away as Peter turned the camera back around toward himself.

Peter opened his mouth to tease Wade, but a particularly feminine voice carried Peter's name upstairs. The brunette grimaced- Gwen was probably going to be angry at him if he didn't hurry up. The teen turned to look at Wade again.

"Wade, I have to go. It's time for me to leave for practice."

Blue eyes met hazel as Wade turned back to look at Peter again. The elder grinned wide, giving a thumbs up. "Have fun, Petey. Don't trip!"

"I don't plan to!" Peter laughed, lips turned up in a small smile. "And Wade?" A hum was his only response. "I.. like you too."

Peter quickly pressed the button to end the call, stuffing his phone in his pocket before grabbing his graduation gown and rushing downstairs. He saw Gwen at the door, a deep blue dress flowing around her knees, and gave her a smile.

"I know, I know. I'm coming!" 

He poked his head into the living room to give his parents a wave. "Bye Dad, bye Pop!"

Steve called after him ("Have fun! We'll see you in an hour.") and Tony just waved back. Peter quickly walked back to Gwen, grin still splitting across his face. She raised an eyebrow at him as the two walked out of Peter's home.

"What are you so happy about?" she questioned once the door was closed.

"I finally told Wade that I like him, and I have a really good feeling about it."


	10. Chapter 10

Wade wasn't entirely in shock. No, he was happy- he was excited. Peter had told him how he felt. Peter liked him! Peter had told him he liked Wade, even after they had spent weeks not speaking very often. Even after feeling like the other hated him, Wade was overjoyed.  
  
He was glued to his bed, eyes closed and his fingers clutching his phone. This was insane, and not even the voices in the back of his head ( **_It's a lie. He's only saying that to make you feel better. He doesn't mean it._** ) could make Wade actually feel like Peter was lying. He knew Peter- he knew the teen would never lie to him.   
  
"Peter likes me," the man whispered to himself, as if he still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Peter likes me," Wade said once more, louder than the first time.  
  
Shooting up in bed, Wade grabbed a hoodie and his keys and ran out of his room. He barreled down the hallway, sliding to a stop in front of Logan's dorm room. A heavily scarred fist beat against the door until the burly man opened it.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Wilson?" Logan shouted at him, wearing nothing but black slacks.  
  
Wade ran forward and grabbed Logan's arms, practically shaking him as the words rolled off his tongue once more as a shout this time. "Peter likes me!"  
  
The duo went silent, Logan from shock and Wade from happiness. A grin was plastered onto Wade's face, practically glowing in pleasure. Logan stepped back, out of Wade's grasp, and shut the door behind Wade. "Tell me what happened while I finish getting dressed, would'ya?"  
  
Wade ran to the couch and fell back onto it, recounting what had happened as Logan finished getting dressed in a plaid shirt that barely closed over his chest. Once Wade was finished, Logan took a seat across from him.   
  
"So what do you plan on doin' now that you both like each other?" the elder asked, crossing his arms as he studied the other man in the room.  
  
That caught Wade off guard. What.. were they going to do?  Would they date? But neither knew anything about where the other lived, so maybe that wouldn't work. What could they do that would lead to both of them being happy.  
  
Logan took Wade's silence for what it was- uncertainty- and huffed in irritation. "Don't know, huh? Alright. Go get dressed in somethin' nicer, and you can think things over with me."  
  
Wade's head whipped around to stare at Logan. "What, why? Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, alright? Just go get ready. Meet me at my car."  
  
-~-  
  
Twenty minutes later, no texts to or from Peter, and Wade and Logan were on the road in the latter's beat up excuse for a car. Despite being told to put on something nicer, Wade was still in a hoodie. Logan knew better than to tell him to take it off, though.  
  
The only problem, actually, was the fact that Wade still had no _idea where the hell they were going_.   
  
"Wolvy, c'mon, you know I don't like surprises. Tell me where we're going," Wade said for what had to be the sixtieth time in the past five minutes.  
  
Wade huffed and began again. "Loga-"  
  
"Shit, Wade, shut the fuck up. We're goin' to my bud's kid's graduation, alright?" Logan glanced over to Wade. "I think it'll help you in figuring out what you want to do with the situation with this kid."  
  
The man in question went silent and turned away, staring out the window. He knew which friend Logan was talking about- after all, they didn't know many people who had kids old enough to be graduating. _Geez, why does Logan think goin' to some brat's graduation'll help me. Well, he probably has a reason..._  
  
"What's that kid's name again?" Wade asked, so softly it was as if he was asking himself. He knew Logan use to talk about him all the time, almost like it was his own kid. But the burly Canadian hasn't said anything about the kid in months, now that Wade thought about it.  
  
Logan stayed silent, side-eyeing Wade for a moment with a smug expression, before focusing back on the road. The next few minutes seemed to pass in a blur, and before Wade knew it, the car was pulling into the high school's parking lot. Logan parked as quickly as he could and the pair got out, heading to the school. Wade kept his head ducked down, thoughts rushing through his mind distracting him from the people around him- all staring at this suspicious looking man in a hoodie.   
  
Letting Logan lead him to the bleachers, Wade decided he probably should think about what he wanted to do about Peter. Maybe after this graduation was over, Peter's would be too. They could always talk tonight, and maybe...  
  
Maybe Wade could ask Peter what he thought they should do. It would be easier on Wade, but it would be putting all of the pressure onto Peter. _Maybe we can have a long conversation where he brings up dating, and I can go with it..._  
  
But would Peter even bring up dating? What if he liked Wade, but he didn't want to date him? Wade wasn't attractive, after all, and who would want to bring someone like Wade back home to their parents? Wade knew he wouldn't want any kid of his dating someone _like_ him, so that meant normal people wouldn't want that either.  
  
Wade felt himself slump in his seat, ignoring Logan's whisper of "It's starting." Who cares if this graduation was starting? Wade would rather be at Peter's graduation, watching the nerd he had feelings for parade across the stage as the third smartest person in his class.   
  
_He would probably be the first smartest if I didn't bother him so much, honestly._  
  
Wade quickly shook his head. _No, I shouldn't think like that. Peter likes me. He ignored my texts when he was studying. He didn't fall in his studying because we talked too much because he's still at the top of his class._  
  
Wade glanced up to look across the amount of students in this school's graduating class. _Damn, and if his school has this many kids, that fucking impressive._  
  
_And kind of hot._  
  
_I wonder how he looks in glasses. He probably looks really sexy in-_  
  
_Wait, Wade, stop thinking about that! You need to figure out what you want to do! Do you want to date Peter; how are you going to ask?_  
  
Wade let a small groan in frustration slip past his lips, earning a glare from a woman beside him. He slipped his hands under his hoodie and gripped his hair tightly. O _kay, let's make a mental list of pros and cons. Pros: Petey's really fucking smart. He's funny, sweet, and really hot for someone who's barely legal. He likes me. He doesn't care that I'm ugly as balls, and he even called me handsome one time, didn't he? Yeah, he did._  
  
_But what are the cons?_ Wade gave a small scratch to his head. What _were_ the cons? That Peter wouldn't want to date? But he liked Wade too, so why wouldn't he want to date? Perhaps distance was a possible con in this situation, but neither knew where the other lived, so distance might not be such a big deal now that Wade thought about it.  
  
_Maybe we should tell each other where we live, and talk about that before we talk about dating. Yeah... **Yeah!** That's a great idea!_  
  
Wade finally looked up, heaving a sigh of relieve. Logan glanced to his friend, raising an eyebrow as if to question why the man was sighing.  
  
"I figured out what to do," Wade whispered, quiet enough that no one else should have been able to hear.  
  
Logan grinned back to Wade and gave him a hard slap against his shoulder. "Good job, bub. I'm proud of ya."

Wade shot a grin back and turned to watch the graduation. Now that he knew what he was going to do, the man could at least enjoy some seniors walking across the stage. Maybe one of them would trip and the audience would all have a good laugh. He scanned the students still sitting, trying to pick out who would probably be most likely to fall. There weren't many still sitting, now that he actually looked. _How long did I spend thinking about what to do with-_

"Peter Parker!" the man at the podium announced, introducing the next student loudly and jerking Wade back out of his thoughts. The audience applauded loudly, along with a few of the students themselves, but Wade felt his heart stop. That couldn't be his Peter, could it?

Logan grinned, elbowing Wade's side. "Look, it's Tony's kid."

Wade definitely knew his heart had stopped beating now, eyes following the student across the stage- the student that was without a doubt the very teen he had feelings for.

"Logan, that's- that's him. That's Petey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, hey! If anyone wants to talk to me about/yell at me about updating/show fanart of this fic, I'm on tumblr right [here.](https://gayestslytherin.tumblr.com) Don't be shy; I'll be happy to talk to anyone really.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Peter has been a total shit and wouldn't co-operate with me. So.. that's why this is so late.

Graduation from high school was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, something everyone loved and everyone looked forward to. Graduation was a liminal experience- you were neither a graduate nor a high school student. You were in the middle of the change between the two, in the middle of becoming one and leaving the other behind. It was something unique and special to everyone. Something that everyone experienced differently.

So if this was so, why was Peter bored out of his mind? Was it because, for once in the past few months, he wasn't able to text Wade? Was this how he was meant to experience his own high school graduation? Was this all there was for him? Pining for a man he had never even met in person? It couldn't be all there was for him, especially since he knew Wade felt the same as him. Since Wade felt the same, could it even be classified as 'pining'? Peter wasn't so sure.

Peter knew he should be overjoyed that he was graduating high school, finally able to go away for college. It wasn't that he wanted to be away from his parents, but everyone here knew him as the adopted son of one of the richest men in the world and the most esteemed historian in America. He needed to get away and live his own life, but how could he live his own life when Wade was on his mind so heavily? Wade distracted him, made his heart hurt, and made him unfocused on what was right in front of him. Peter was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot to stand when it was his row's turn to stand.

He felt his heart go into his throat, the stage growing closer. Why was he so nervous? There was no reason to be nervous when he was just going up to the stage for a rolled up piece of paper. It was his diploma he had worked hard for, but it wasn't as important as his future plans. He had things to focus on, and Wade was one of them. With a shake of his head, Peter finally knocked his mind free of thoughts, ascending the stairs to the stage and thanking his Principal for his diploma once his name was called. He shook her hand and made his way across the stage, walking down the stairs on the opposite side in order to make his way back to his seat.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, though, and wished dearly that he could actually check it. It had to be from Wade- who else would text him during an important time when he couldn't possibly look at his phone. Wade constantly did that, but Peter never hated him for it. He only wished the situation wasn't so strict that he might be able to respond to him. Peter was growing anxious waiting for graduation to be over, but he knew there were more kids who needed to get their diplomas. It was annoying when your name was closer to the middle of the whole event,

Finally, after what felt like years, the students were done waiting and were allowed to march to the other end of the football field and toss their caps in the air with screams of joy at finally being a graduate from. Peter felt the rush of excitement from everyone around them and was captured in a tight hug by Gwen and M.J., pulling Harry into the hug too so everyone was included. He wasn't going to be left behind or leave his friends behind, but they wouldn't see each other every day- and it was causing Peter to get emotional. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked at his friends, teary expressions being returned to him as well.

The spectators were allowed through the gates moments later, rushing onto the field to congratulate their newly graduated children and friends. Peter turned away from his friends and looked toward the gates, expecting Tony and Steve to be the first on the field. He was shocked to see Wade running through the gates before everyone else. He didn't see Logan walking calmly through with his father's behind Wade at first- he was too distracted by the fact that the man he'd been crushing on lately was running full speed toward him with the happiest expression Peter had ever seen on his face. Peter didn't even hear M.J. ask if that man running toward Peter was who she thought it was. He didn't hear Gwen respond with a giggly 'yes.' Peter didn't hear Harry snort in amusement, as if he wasn't surprised the man Peter had been talking to had appeared at their graduation.

All Peter heard was the world go silent, and all he saw was Wade become the only person around him. Peter was running before he realized he had even started moving. He pushed his body toward Wade, jumping into Wade's arms the instant he was close enough. He felt the man's arms wrap around him and hold him firmly against him in a hug. Peter felt his heart beating erratically, and he thought he could feel Wade's beating just as fast through his shirt. Peter captured Wade's face in his hands, looking down at him lovingly, surprised, excitedly- the emotions he felt were so mixed he had no clue how he was really looking at Wade. He knew he was happy, though, and he could see that happiness mirrored on Wade's face as well.

“It really is you,” was the only thing Wade managed to say before Peter's lips were crashing down against his. The sensation of Wade's lips against Peter's was a feeling the graduate knew he would remember for the rest of his life- a feeling he would cherish until he breathed his last breath. Wade's lips were rough, but that didn't deter Peter from moving his own against them.

Peter was sure his heart would burst from his chest when he pulled away- just enough to see the way Wade's eyes fluttered back open. Just enough to see the grin pulling at the corner of Wade's mouth. Just enough to see the love in Wade's eyes, the love directed toward Peter himself. Peter and Wade both moved toward one another to allow their lips to meet once again, but the sound of someone clearing their throat behind Wade caused them both to freeze.

“So, Wade, you never told me how long you've been dating my son.” Tony's voice was dangerous, the tone harsher than any Peter had ever head before.

Peter instantly scrambled down to the ground again, breaking his embrace with Wade. Peter's brain was whirring, trying to think of how his dad knew Wade- of how Wade knew his dad even. It wasn't until he saw Logan, a person he knew his parents were good friends with, that it all clicked in place. Peter looked between Wade and his parents once before the reality of what Tony had said finally sunk in. He instantly turned toward Tony and waved his hands.

“We-we're not dating!” he said, maybe a little louder than needed. He saw his Pop snicker, glancing to Logan with a raised eyebrow.

“When we were teenagers, kissing like that meant dating, didn't it?”

Logan shrugged, looking way more amused than he ought to at a time like this. Tony, however, still looked enraged. He crossed his arms, his glare centered on Wade and ignoring Peter entirely. Wade reached up to grasp the back of his neck, looking at the ground with a grimace.

“We're not dating yet,” he answered finally, and Peter heard those words echo in his mind. Yet. He'd said yet, so that meant-

“But we can now, so Wade,” Peter tilted his head to look over at Wade. “What do you say?”

Steve had to grab Tony's arm to keep him in place as Wade leaned down to pull Peter into another kiss, answering his question without words. Peter was happy to return the kiss, despite his parents standing right beside them. Once upon a time, he might have been mortified by the fact that he was kissing someone openly in front of his parents, but Peter realized he didn't care if it was Wade.

Once Wade pulled away, Peter chuckled. “I'll take that as a yes, then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me about/yell at me about this fic, I'm on tumblr right [here~](http://jadedskylark.tumblr.com). Don't be shy; I'll be happy to talk to anyone really.

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally completed, so if anyone wants to read more about these two in this AU or any other, feel free to commission me through my [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/A3361EV8) I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
